Mardi Gras Beads + Chair
Mardi Gras Beads + Chair is the 14th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of MacGyver. Synopsis When the team heads to New Orleans to track down the con artist who is posing as the wife of "Duke Jacoby," one of Jack’s old CIA aliases, Jack finds himself in jeopardy when “Duke’s” old enemies resurface looking for revenge. Plot Matty learns that Duke Jacoby, one of Jack's aliases from his time as a CIA agent, has resurfaced. She and Mac accompany Jack to New Orleans and encounter a woman named Dixie who is pretending to be Duke's wife and has stumbled upon 16 other CIA aliases. Meanwhile, Riley discovers that Bozer has been using a secure Phoenix communication channel to converse with Leanna. Notes * This episode takes place in Micronesia, South Pacific and New Orleans. * Sarah Adler and Leanna Martin were both mentioned, but did not appear. * Angus MacGyver can expertly pick locks. * Jack Dalton sleeps with Dawn. * Angus MacGyver received severe burns on his hands from rescuing Jack Dalton. * Jack Dalton received severe burns on his feet from being inside an incinerator. * Angus MacGyver mentioned how Sarah Adler got married 1 year ago. Screwdriver Deaths Death Count * 2 Drug Dealers Quotes Angus MacGyver: The structural integrity of these things is actually pretty solid, because of the one-piece molding, the-the lightweight polymer. Jack Dalton: Portable toilet facts? Really? That's the last thing that I'm gonna hear before I die? Angus MacGyver: We're not gonna die! We're not gonna die! Okay? We're gonna be fine. Jack Dalton: I don't think we're in agreement on what the word "fine" means. Jack Dalton: So, dinner's going great, man. She's laughing, I'm laughing. Then about halfway through, Bruce Willis's name comes up. - I'm not really sure how. Angus MacGyver: I could imagine why. Jack Dalton: So, she looks at me deadpan straight-faced and goes, "Bruce Willis? Was that the old guy from The Expendables?" Angus MacGyver: Did she say it like that? Jack Dalton: It's not how - she said it, it's what she said! Jack Dalton: Man, we have searched every inch of this place, and all we've learned about my better half is that she has kick-ass taste. Matilda Webber: Does she, though? Angus MacGyver: Jack, I need your cell phone. Jack Dalton: Huh? It's brand-new. Angus MacGyver: You heard me. Jack Dalton: There's three phones sitting right there. And she is my wife, so technically they're half mine. Just use one of those. Matilda Webber: Okay, number one, those phones are evidence. Number two, she's not really your wife. And number three, give Mac your damn phone. Jack Dalton: Yeah, yeah, one, two, three, break Jack's phone, I get it. Angus MacGyver: Oh, I'm gonna need a broom. Jack Dalton: What, are we gonna clean the place? Angus MacGyver: Go get it. Jack Dalton: Fine. Angus MacGyver: So, ever since 2004, all U.S. currency has been printed using metallic ink. So, more bills- Jack Dalton: You don't got to smile while you're breaking it. Angus MacGyver: Sorry. - Means more metal. Jack Dalton: And would you refill this lovely young lady's glass again for me? Dawn: Thanks, but I prefer to pay for my own poison. Jack Dalton: Yeah, if that were true, you wouldn't be here drinking on my dime. Dawn: And who says I work for anyone? Jack Dalton: Come on, you lifted 17 I.D.s. You expect me to believe you did all that on your own? I'm a woman of many talents. Jack Dalton: I bet. Jack Dalton: But I think you're a plain old con artist who's in way over her head. Dawn: I think we both know there's nothing old or plain about me. Matilda Webber: Would you like to rouse our guest? Angus MacGyver: My pleasure. Matilda Webber: Where you going? Angus MacGyver: I was gonna go make some smelling salts. Matilda Webber: Oh, never mind, Goldilocks... Dawn: Why is that funny? Jack Dalton: It's just it's just familiar. You know, I think if we'd have met under different circumstances and-and weren't about to die I think we might've had a second date, maybe even a third. Dawn: Oh, you're assuming I'd have said yes to the first. Angus MacGyver: You okay? Jack Dalton: I don't know, man. I was just on fire. You tell me. Angus MacGyver: You look good to me. Jack Dalton: Good? COUGHS Let's scratch that one off the bucket list. Angus MacGyver: What? Jack Dalton: Being burned alive, you know, I was I was kind of curious. Angus MacGyver: PANTING You're insane, man. Jack Dalton: So are you. Angus MacGyver: SHOUTS That was a mistake! Jack Dalton: Mac? - Matilda Webber: Cute mittens, Blondie. Angus MacGyver: Thanks. Jack Dalton: You like my socks? Matilda Webber: No, Jack. Angus MacGyver: But, uh what's gonna happen to her? Matilda Webber: Dixie Lee Jacoby will be buried here, right alongside her husband, Duke. But as far as the unidentified con woman in handcuffs over there, we're gonna put her skills to good use. I just negotiated a deal to have her charges dropped in exchange for her helping the CIA to make better cover identities. NOPD should be getting the word right about…Now. Jack Dalton: Matty, that is the nicest thing you've ever done for me thank you. Matilda Webber: You must have left some brain cells back in that box, Dalton. I did it for national security, not for you. Dawn: And for what it's worth I am so sorry for everything I put you through. Jack Dalton: That is so sweet. You're so sweet. Apology accepted. Trivia * This is the first episode in second season to introduce new opening credits for the cast following Isabel Lucas' departure from the show which occurred in the previous episode. * Amy Smart is the guest appearance as Dixie, a Con Artist Posing as “Duke’s” Wife. * Garrett Morris is the guest appearance as Willy, Jack's Former Confidential Informant in New Orleans Cast Others * Garrett Morris as Willy * Jonny Coyne as Raymond * Edwin Walker as Bartender * Jeffrey David Anderson as Guilherme Barbosa * Benjamin Wood as Joao Barbosa * Anthony Belevtsov as Enforcer References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2